Crogenitor Felix
Lore Felix was born and raised on the planet of Scaldron, the Crogenitor capital. He had the standard life growing up that any other Crogenitor youngling would have; he never had the problem of being considered an "outcast" or a "reject" among his people. However, there was something that, indeed, set him apart from his people: his love not for the mutating of organisms but caring for the sick. While most of his brethren yearned to become an apprentice to one of the founders of the Genesis types and travel the galaxy, Felix wanted the opposite: to stay on Scaldron. He adored his little desert home, and in the end he never wanted to leave. So, he would do anybody else of his same goals would do: find a job on the planet. Luckily for him the Detoxification Centre/Asylum on Scaldron needed some employees, and as expected he took it. For many years to come, Felix would work as a Nurse to the physically sick and dying in the Detoxification wing of the large centre, keeping his distance from the maniacal asylum that lay on the other side. He had heard haunting stories about that side of the building.. one that even particularly startled him down to his core: the rumor of a Crogenitor who experimented not on creatures, but herself, as a way of gaining power. Is this how mad his people were? Were they that hungry for power? So hungry for it that they were willing to risk their lives for it? Over the years, he had never received a name of the exact patient who fit this profile or even the confirmation that the story was true. All Felix did was respect the Asylum's space. When the Darkspore came, starting with the moon of Arudu, Crogenitors started to grow more and more paranoid. As the infection spread from Arudu to Zelem's Nexus and so forth, the people grew more and more horrified. Felix managed to keep his cool just enough so he wouldn't also get lugged away to the Asylum, however the feeling it gave him still left him feeling horrified and helpless. What tested his overall cool was the arrival of the Infected to Scaldron. Quickly, he and the select few of the remaining Crogenitors were shoved into cryosleep pods on special ships where they lay sleeping for thousands of years until there was some way to stabilize the DNA-altering infection from spreading. He accepted the fact that he may never wake up again, and with full reluctance he embraced the endless void of sleep. Felix had awoken about 100 years early due to cryosleep chamber malfunctions which caused him to defrost. He had awoken not remembering a single thing of what happened-- luckily for him his HELIX AI decided to refresh his memory on that bit. When he had heard the news, Felix was horrified. Did that mean that his race was no more? That it had simply fallen under the harsh, cruel hand of Crogenitor Xylan's E-DNA? As he continued to listen to HELIX, it had occurred to him that he had no genetic weapons on board to use! What would he do now? How will he defend himself and contribute to the "good fight?" It was simple, really: Crogenitor Felix was one of the 3 "Support" Crogenitors-- those who would, simply put, fly around and survey the others as they fought, occasionally pulling down to help make ship repairs and heal the Crogenitors themselves if something were to happen. They may even help give away Darkspore locations if they had managed to hide. It was a rather odd job, but Felix took it with pride. He had no choice but to in the end. Besides, where would his race be without his help, anyway? Obviously, he was important if he were packed away safely as he was. Felix, for a while, cruised around cautiously; awaiting the answer of any distress signals that other Crogenitors may send out. None came. Did this mean they were all dead or had he drifted far out of the galaxy zone during cryosleep? Finally, his ship had picked up on one of the automated signals sent off by another HELIX AI-- crashed on an uncharted called "Earth" by its inhabitants. A Crogenitor was here! Maybe... maybe they were okay! Hopefully the Darkspore didn't reach the planet. Felix landed and walked far from his ship, armed with only a laser pistol. He lurked through the jungles of this untamed planet before he encountered quite the odd character: Crogenitor Ambriac. Their acquaintance was rather aggressive and short lived; Ambriac merely thought Felix was some dangerous monster. With this in mind, Ambriac flew a couple of large stones at him, one that broke Felix's ulna in his left arm. Felix didn't shoot, though. Even if he was in excruciating pain and it was obvious that this woman was out to possibly end him, there was something familiar about her. Was it the Crogenitor whose shattered ship sent the signals? Surely enough, the acquainted. Felix, although still disturbed by Ambriac, forgave her for the misconception and even offered her a ride off of Earth. At first she was reluctant-- this was the only planet she had ever really known-- but eventually she allowed herself to follow along. When they arrived to the ship, Felix's world was about to turn upside down. Somebody-- an anonymous party-- had planted a bomb on his ship! As soon as the shaft opened, it exploded, leaving Felix nearly dead and Ambriac meekly injured. Crogenitor Ambriac, despite having the mental stability or even the knowledge of any kind of medical care, took him into her care and attempted to nurse him back to health. He was at least alive-- however to this day most of his bones are still rather fragile and risk the hazard of being shattered cleanly in half. Over this period they had managed to fully know each other and became close friends. Even if they were stuck on the planet, they'd at least be stuck there together. Category:Crogenitors